Healing Winds
by liferegrets
Summary: He doesn't show it, but Kuchiki Byakuya is weary. ByakuHisa.


**A/N: **Hello readers!

I'm taking a break from Naruto, and switching to the Bleach fandom for a while. (Probably from the lack of sasusaku in the manga and the anime.) Anyways, to set it short and simple, I love this couple. Ever since I read chapter 179, Byaku-hisa was my favorite couple in the absolute universe. It's a pity that they seldom show their relationship...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Healing Winds

* * *

He doesn't show it, but Kuchiki Byakuya is weary.

Even though his composure is straight, not a curve in sight, his head parallel to his back, and his face— from the smooth arch of his nose to his thin lips— formed in an impassive demeanor, his eyes reflect the weariness of his past.

The cool winds carrying the Sakura dance and twirl around him, and his long calloused fingers gently reach to catch one in mid air. Byakuya gingerly held the petal between his index and his thumb, observing the disappearing pink colour of the cherry blossom.

In front is an elaborate shrine, decorated with vines of apple blossoms twirling around morning glories, the reds and the whites mingling together, with blotches of purple intertwining amidst them. There is a small pond around the shrine, and the falling blossoms wade in the water after several ephemeral moments of graceful twirl.

He notices that the white is steadily overlapping the pale pink, and his eyes, although barely noticeable, soften when he realizes that spring has almost come to its end.

Kuchiki Byakuya kneels before the shrine, blossom grasped tightly in his hands.

…

She had been a quiet fragile thing, her giant fawn-like eyes gleaming azure in the sunlight, her soft peach lips forming timid smile when she was content, a thin line when she was worried. Her small frame made her look like a child, if not for her quiet graceful beauty which resonated through her even when she was sick…

…even in her last moments.

Perhaps that was what had attracted Kuchiki Byakuya to Kuchiki Hisana, the small moments of her radiating beauty glistening in the sun. Or perhaps it was her vulnerability— her small shoulders which rose a little above his waist— and this is probably what had enabled him to find Rukia so easily. The sisters, although one was fierce and stubborn in her own way, while the other docile and calm, both held a sense of vulnerability in their presence.

And his feet had remained planted on the ground as he watched.

One hand clasping the other as it lay over the bridge railing, her large blue eyes distant, looking beyond the river, beyond the red sunset glow.

It was foolish for the heir of Kuchikis, the noble clan that had helped establish the roots of the Soul Society, to spend hours staring at a woman. Nonetheless a woman of the Rukongai.

The moon had shined in the skies when he began to leave.

…

The fireflies twirled at night, flying with a eerie grandeur in the moonlight shadow. Their presence left small resonating glows in the dark, and she had been watching for the glimpses of kikyos and the tanpopos as the fireflies left light in their wake.

He had watched her from the corner of his eyes, unable to stare directly at her, and unable to resist staring at her.

"Byakuya-sama…"

He watched as she knelt on the dirt, picking up _something which had fallen_.

She stood up gracefully, the creases in her kimono disappearing. Even in the dark Byakuya was able to see the weaved patterns of cherry blossoms on her pink kimono, and her ochre obi provided a soft light from the opaque garden.

He watched intently as she approached him, head bowed slight, shoulders hunching in respect.

In her hand she held a kikyo that had fallen on the ground, its red petals, though slightly ripped and tattered, still managed to retain its beauty as it shined in the moon's glow.

Kuchiki Byakuya wrapped his hands around her small ones, the kikyo in the palm of her hands.

They stood for a moment in silence, not knowing how much time had passed by.

He gently took the kikyo from her hands, and placed the flower on her ear, brushing raven strands of hair away from her face. He watched as her eyes glimmered in the light, her cheeks slightly flushing, and her mouth slightly opening, which closed right after.

He had took her mouth in his, and felt the warm sensation, his mouth savoring the touch of her lips against his.

She had said one thing that she would say at the time of her death.

…

He held her hand just the same way he had held it in the midnight walks with the fireflies, his warm fingers intertwining her pale ones.

He showed no fear, worry, or sadness, just the usual impassive stare. All of those emotions would be unleashed when he trained, when his zanpaktou would hold more force and miss the targets when he never did.

He closed his eyes, trying to savor the lingering touch between his fingers and opened them slightly to see her sleeping, her erratic breaths and sweat forming on her forehead gave no comfort.

Byakuya gently brushed the strands on her face, his fingers slightly shaking. For the first time in his life, his icy façade was wavering, and it was an effort to keep his composure from faltering.

"B-Byakuya-sama…?"

Her voice was soft, out of breath, her tone wavering yet solid at the same time.

His fingers stopped shaking as he felt hers clasp caressingly over his, her quiet smile penetrating through his solid eyes.

"Hisana is not afraid of death, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya's eyes widened, registering her bold sentence. It resumed its normal size as soon as he saw the silent smile, the one he had seen on when he had asked her to become his wife, the one he had seen on the night of the fireflies, and his hand tightened around hers.

"Hisana is afraid of not being with Byakuya-sama."

…

They had taken a final walk through the gardens, when the cherry blossoms were raining heavily down upon them.

He had held her closely, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding her hand, to keep her weak form from falling.

She had requested for it, her eyes depicting her wishes.

They sat in the midst of a ball, her head on his shoulder, while the kikyos danced among the apple blossoms, glimpses of yellow shining amidst them. The sweet fragrance of the flowers were carried by the healing winds, and Byakuya felt strangely peaceful as he watched Hisana serenely close her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering dazely.

A scarlet kikyo fell on Hisana's bosom, and she had gently picked it up, observing the shining petals fresh from the morning dew. She had brought it up to her nose for a brief sniff, and her lips curled upwards into a weary smile.

Byakuya reached his hands for hers, gently wrapping around her small hands, the kikyo in the palm of her hands.

"I love you, Byakuya-sama."

…

Byakuya stood up, unaware that the rain had fallen, leaving him drenched before the shrine, hiding unseen tears in its wake.

The sunlight began to peep through the clouds, its light glistening the pond, while Byakuya stood, unmoving. Through the warmth, Byakuya felt the presence of Hisana, and felt her small protective arms around his shoulders. Byakuya closed his eyes, savoring the warmth while it lasted.

In his palm was the cherry blossom, delicate and uncrumpled, its petal shining in the sun's rays.


End file.
